Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of networking, and, more particularly, to dynamic testing of networks.
The session initiation protocol (SIP) is a protocol used for setting up and tearing down multimedia communications sessions for voice and video calls over the Internet. Examples of other applications of SIP include streaming multimedia distribution, instant messaging and online gaming. A SIP network comprises a plurality of user agents connected to one or more SIP servers. Each user agent is an end-user device and is capable of acting as a user agent client and a user agent server. In addition, one user agent may act as multiple user agent clients and/or user agent servers.